Talk:The Paramount Saiyan Super Saiyan God SS Goku/@comment-30925645-20170111020918/@comment-30925645-20170111032402
The principle difference between these two cards when it comes to links are as follows: SSB Goku: Super-God Combat: +15% atk Resurrection 'F': +700 atk SSBKK Goku Over in a Flash: +3 ki Shocking Speed: +2 ki Analysis SSB Goku (referred to henceforth as 'SSB') gets additional attack while SSBKK Goku (referred to henceforth as 'SSBKK') gets ki. SSB gets both of these links satisfied by being next to Agi Golden Frieza which is a fairly common card on a mono AGL team. SSBKK links with AGL SSJ3 Goku with 'Over in a Flash' which is incredibly nice. 'Shocking Speed' links with SS Vegito, the LR Androids, AGL Arale, AGL Ultimate Gohan, Baby Janemba, AGL SSG Goku, and many other non-AGL units (as you can see I am approaching these analyses from a mono AGL perspective. If you are attempting a rainbow team, you will have to do some research yourself unfortunately). I feel the great highlight here is the LR Androids getting more ki, because even with a dual SS Vegito lead, it is hard to max our an LR's ki. I would like to state before I continue further with my analysis that we should assume a dual SS Vegito lead now that I am thinking about it. If you are not running a dual SS Vegito lead, then SSBKK Goku wins hands down. With that said, half your ki bar (with LR Androids being a notable exception) is filled with this dual lead. I seldom find situations where I will not super attack when I have this dual lead. It happens enough where these links aren't necessarily negligble, but it is something to keep in mind. Let us calculate SSB's attack with his links though (first without the dupe system then with). SSB: 8,544 + (8,544 * 1.4)= 20,505.6 (20,505.6 + (20,505.6 *.15)) + 700) * 2 * 1.4 * 4.3 = 292,348.5376 A -28,225.4624 difference between this and what SSBKK would output. Definitely a decent amount, but it closes the gap significantly. SSB (w/dupe): 13,544 + (13,544*1.4)= 32,505.6 (32,505.6 + (32,505.6 * .15)) + 700) * 2 * 1.4 * 5.05 = 538,471.5616. A 65,887.5616 dmg output difference in favor of SSB. This is slightly misleading though, because we are not considering the links that they have in common, which SSBKK will most likely be utilizing more than SSB. I am referring to the Super Saiyan link (+10% atk). This link goes with AGL SSJ3 Goku, SS Vegito, and many more cards. The links exclusive to SSB is going to be only with AGL Golden Frieza realistically, and it is more than likely that you will have GF on rotation in the third slot depending on the situation of course. GF doesn't hit particularly hard so he is there to tank mostly. SSBKK (linked with Super Saiyan): ((9,300 + (9,300 * 1.4) + 20,000)) + (42,320 * 0.1)) * 1.5 * 5.05 = 352,631.4 SSB (linked with Super Saiyan): ((8,544 + (8,544 * 1.4)) +(20,505.6 * 0.1)) * 2 * 1.4 * 4.3 = 271,576.1664 81,055.2336 difference. The difference between the two that I made earlier with the Dual SS Vegito lead was 73,686.576. So the typical boosting link you would see if you kept them next to SS vegito benefitted SSBKK more, and SSBKK links better with him with Shocking Speed for more ki. Then you would consider the defense SSBKK provides as well. (I noticed that I missed Fierce Battle. This would change the 352,631.4 to a 400,717.5 and the 271,576.1664 to a 308,609.28 respectively. So the actual difference is 92,108.22). All this considered, the final verdict is: SSBKK > SSB